Dwa powroty, skoki narciarskie i wielkie połączenie drużyn!
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 15 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Rozegraliśmy wyzwanie między dziewczynami, a chłopakami! Wyzwanie wyścigu na szczyt zawalił dla chłopaków Ben, ale zrehabilitował się wygrywając decydujące zadanie na jedzenie xD Tym samym to chłopacy wygrali rejs jachtem MacLeana :D Cóż... koniec wakacji. Czas zacząć kolejny szalony odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Plaża Dziewczyny się opalają na słońcu i jedzą przekąski. Tina niemiło patrzy się na Emily. '''Emily: '(fuu)! Umyj się lepiej, bo jedzie od ciebie... Tina ją złapała i wrzuciła ją do wody. 'Emily: '''Kurde! Woda jest lodowata! '''Tina: ':) 'Tatiana: '''To było niezłe Tina! Przybiły sobie pionę. '''Manuela: '''Mam nadzieję, że Katie tu będzie i razem wejdziemy do finału! '''Judy: '''Nie. Niech James wróci, bo... '''Emily: '''Bo jesteś jego sztuczką dziwką, która się mu oddaje... słabe! '''Tina: '''Ty kurwo! Chciała ją uderzyć, ale... '''Tatiana: '''Dziewczyny -> Patrzcie! Widać przypływający jacht z chłopakami. '''Markus: '''Ale to był odjazd! Nawet ja nie doznałem nigdy takich luksusów! :D '''Ben: '''Ziom... najlepszy był twój skok na te piękne dziewczyny! '''Thomas: '''A myślałem, że ja mam najlepszą gadkę do dziewczyn xD Markus -> Zaskoczyłeś mnie! '''Fatih: '''A jedzenie było... '''Markus: '''Niesamowite! <3 '''Andreas: '''Mi się tam nudziło :P '''Ben i Markus: '''Ziomek jesteś taki suchy... o.O '''Andreas: '''Odwalcie się, po prostu było nudno. '''Thomas: '''A jak się bawiły nasze koleżanki z wyspy? ;D '''Emily: '''Wspaniale (sarkazm) '''Tatiana: '''W końcu wróciłeś, bo nie mogłam z dwoma koleżankami wytrzymać. :) '''Fatih: '''Komu pieczone jabłuszka w sosie własnym? '''Tina i Judy: '''Mi! Wzięły. '''Tina: '''To jest pyszne! :) '''Judy: '''Smakuje jak... szynka? Tatiana robiła notatki. '''Tina: '''Dziewczyno -> Widzę, że kubki smakowe ci się pokręciły. '''Judy: '''Nie kręciły mi się dupki... to znaczy pośladki... no może podczas obecności Jamesa przy mnie, ale... '''Chris: '''Zostawmy temat tyłków na bok! :) Pragnę ogłosić komunikat! '''Tina: '''Wal śmiało! '''Chris: '''Jak pewnie wiecie... to jest mój program i mogę robić w nim co chcę! W takim wypadku postanowiłem wrócić do programu dwie osoby! '''Thomas: '''Aż dwie? Kurde! '''Tina: '''Byle były bardziej ogarnięte od tej kurwy Emily! '''Judy: '(modli się) Proszę... tylko James! 'Fatih: '''Jestem za powrotem Iuliana! On powinien tu być i jego szybka eliminacja była zła oraz oczywiście mój kumpel James! '''Chris: '''A oto pierwsza powracająca osoba! Wskazuje na płynący w oddali statek. '''Tina: '''O mój boże! :O '''Thomas: '''Zabiję tego, który ustalał ten powrót!!! '''Tatiana: '''A co "to" tutaj robi!? '''Chris: '''Z miłą chęcią zemsty do programu powraca... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'NIKITA!!! Nikita: 'Błahahahahahahahaahaha!!! Zło zwiększyło moc! Zło was wysadzi!!! (demoniczny śmiech)! '''Andreas: '''Chris powiedz, że to twój głupi żart. (proszę) '''Chris: '''Sorry, ale nie. Takie osoby podnoszą oglądalność :D '''Nikita: '''Macie przesrane! Wykończę was, jak mrówki! Będziecie mi służyć albo już po was! '''Reszta: '(śmiech)! '''Tina: Śmiechu warte xD Thomas: 'Powiedz, że druga powracająca osoba jest zdrowsza psychicznie od niego? '''Chris: '''Drugą osobą, która wraca jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'ISABELLA!!! 'Bo drugą osobę do powrotu miał prawo wybrać szef Hatchet! :D '''Isabella: '''Wróciłam! :) '''Fatih: '''Good Idea Chefie! '''Chef: '(Pomachał do Isabelli) '''Isabella: Fajnie wrócić tu i tak przy okazji to... Emily niech się ma na baczności. Nie dość, że mnie wywaliła to jeszcze zabiła moją przyjaciółkę :'( Ta kurwa mnie popamięta! Ja i Tina mamy wspólnego wroga ;D Poza tym... kto pisał te wszystkie miłosne liściki do mnie, hę? Pewnie któryś z fanów xD Nikita: Emily nie jest prawdziwym złem :P Ona zabiła tylko Kingę, a ja zabiję ich wszystkich! (demoniczny śmiech) Chris: '''Ok. To pora na ogłoszenie nr 2... od tej pory... drużyny zostają oficjalnie rozwiązane, czyli szczere gratulację dla was! '''Thomas: W dupie mam, że dotarłem do połączenia... Ważne, że Tatiana dotarła <3 Tatiana: Jestem szczęśliwa i mam nadzieję, że nie tylko uda mi się wygrać, ale również... rozwiązać zagadkę o Judy. ' '''Judy: James kocham Cię!!! ' '''Andreas: To było oczywiste, że wytrwam. Jestem zbyt inteligentny. Manuela: Katie się nie udało, a mi tak! TAK!!! Ben: Kto by obstawił mnie w top12? Ale super!!! Markus: Ten program mnie nauczył wielu rzeczy i za to bardzo dziękuję. Fatih: Pozdrowienia składam dla kolegów z obozu z Turcji. Nie dajcie się! Tina: Udało się <3 Szkoda tylko, że ta wyspa gromadzi w sobie to karakaństwo ;-; Emily: Jedno słowo... Wygram! :) Isabella: Jak będzie miejsce 5 to będę zadowolona. Ważne, by Emily dosięgnęła karma i to porządna ;) Nikita: (demoniczny śmiech)! Koniec z nimi!!! Chris: 'Widzicie tą skocznie, która powstała właśnie dziś przez wyspę? '''Andreas: '''SUPER! '''Chris: '''Za parę minut widzimy się na niej. ;) Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam na górze tej oto skoczni narciarskiej, która liczy sobie... HS140! Punkt K-120m.! '''Andreas: '''Bywały większe :P '''Chris: '''Zamknij się! Teraz ja mówię. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie o skoki narciarskie! '''Tatiana: '''Ale to niebezpieczne. '''Chris: '''I co z tego? Będzie zabawnie (śmiech) '''Isabella: '''Nie będzie zabawnie :/ '''Chef: '''Isa mówi rację... '''Chris: '(ziew)! Wyzwanie podzieli się na trzy rundy: #12 uczestników (6 z najlepszymi skokami i notami przejdą do 2 rundy) #6 uczestników (3 z najlepszymi skokami i notami przejdą do 3 rundy) #3 uczestników w walce o nietykalność oraz... o tą przyczepę!!! Pokazuje lśniącą przyczepę. '''Tina: Ta przyczepa musi być moja! Andreas: Mam wygraną w kieszeni :P Runda 1 Chris: 'Fajnie, że ubraliście już na siebie narty i kombinezony :) A oto lista startowa: #'Isabella #'Andreas' #'Emily' #'Ben' #'Fatih' #'Judy' #'Manuela' #'Tatiana' #'Markus' #'Tina' #'Nikita' #'Thomas' Isabella: '''Dlaczego ja pierwsza? '''Chef: '''Chris? Czemu?! '''Chris: '''Bo to mój program i mogę w nim robić co mi się podoba. Isa -> zapraszam na belkę. ;) '''Isabella: To nie może być trudne? Prawda? Isabella weszła na belkę po czym ruszyła. Utrzymała pewną sylwetkę. I odbiła się od progu. I leciała przez jakiś czas. Po chwili bezpiecznie wylądowała. Chris: Isabella - 139 metrów! Super wynik i myślę, że powinno na 2nd rundę wystarczyć. A teraz jedyny specjalista od skoków w tej grupie... Andreas! Andreas: '''Pfe... łatwizna :P '''Tina: '''Wchodź na tą belkę i nas naucz xD Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: '''Jak to możliwe? xD '''Andreas 138,5m. '''czyli o pół metra bliżej od amatorki xD '''Andreas: '''Zamilcz Chris... to była rozgrzewka :P '''Chris: '''A teraz... Emily! Emily weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Oddała skok i bezpiecznie wylądowała. '''Chris: 104m. xD Emily. '''Słabo... Teraz Ben! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Ben 105m. czyli również słabo, ale nie jesteś ostatni. Ben: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''Teraz Fatih! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Fatih 115m. Ciekawe czy to wystarczy. A teraz... Judy! Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Oddała skok i wylądowała. Chris: Judy 100m. to nie wystarczy. Judy: '''Szkoda :/ '''Chris: '''Manuela! Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Oddała skok i wylądowała. '''Chris: Manuela 103m. żałosne... Tatiana -> Popraw mi humor Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. Chris: Tatiana 120m. Jest lepiej i to obecnie trzeci wynik. Czas na Markusa! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. Chris: Markus 123m. Nieźle! ;) Teraz Tina! Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. Chris: Tina 110m. Chyba zabraknie dla ciebie miejsca w 2 rundzie... A teraz Nikita! Nikita: '''Czas na zło w czystej postaci! '''Thomas: '''Zamknij ryj i skacz! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: OMG! :O Nikita 150m.! To niemożliwe... Reszta: ''':O '''Nikita: '''HA! I co!? '''Chris: '''Jajco :P Czas na ostatnią osobę tej rundy... Thomasa! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Thomas 130m.! Jesteś w grze! Thomas: 'Ok. '''Chris: '''A oto wyniki 1 RUNDY: #Nikita 150m. '(Awans) #Isabella 139m. (Awans) #Andreas 138,5m.' (Awans)' #Thomas 130m. (Awans) #Markus 123m. (Awans) #Tatiana 120m. (Awans) #Fatih 115m. #Tina 110m. #Ben 105m. #Emily 104m. #Manuela 103m. #Judy 100m. Za chwilę runda 2! Runda 2 Chris: '''A oto lista startowa rundy drugiej: #Andreas #Isabella #Markus #Nikita #Tatiana #Thomas. Andreas -> Zaczynasz! '''Isabella: '''Powodzenia. '''Andreas: '''Tym razem to ja wygram! ;) Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Andreas 141m. Super! A co tym razem pokaże Isabella? Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. Chris: Isabella 127. czyli słabiej. Isabella: '''I tak jestem z siebie zadowolona. '''Chris: '''Teraz... Markus! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Markus 120m. Raczej za mało na awans. A teraz rekordzista skoczni... Nikita! Nikita: '''Hahahaha!!! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Nikita 149m.! I kolejny niesamowity skok! Thomas i Tatiana: '''JPRDL!!!!! '''Chris: '''Tatiana -> Twoja kolej! Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. '''Chris: Tatiana 126m. czyli minimalnie gorsza od Isabelli. Tatiana: '''Dasz radę Thomas! '''Chris: '''I na koniec... Thomas! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Thomas 105m. ale dałeś ciała... Thomas: 'Zamknij się Chris!!! '''Chris: '''Dobra... A oto wyniki Rundy 2: #Nikita 149m. '(Awans) #Andreas 141m. (Awans) #Isabella 127m. (Awans) #Tatiana 126m. #Markus 120m. #Thomas 105m. A 3 Runda za chwilę!!! Runda 3 Chris: 'Gotowi na ostateczne starcie? Nikita, Andreas i Isabella! Jedno z nich wygra przyczepę! '''Tina: '''Mogę coś powiedzieć? '''Chris: '''No? '''Tina: '''Nikita gra nie fair... w jego nartach na 100% jest jakiś silnik odrzutowy! '''Nikita: '''KŁAMIE TA ŚMIERTELNA ISTOTA! -.- '''Chris: '''Serio? A sprawdzę z ciekawości :) Wyrwał Nikicie narty i je sprawdził. '''Chris: '''Faktycznie! Nikita -> otrzymasz zwykłe narty, bo nie mam ochoty na wyrzucanie z rund itp. A oto lista startowa: #Andreas #Isabella #Nikita. Cała trójka była już na górze. '''Andreas: 'Życzę ci byś się połamała ;) '''Isabella: '''Wzajemnie! I nie bądź taki pewny ;) '''Chris: '''Andreas! Start! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. Odbił się z progu i oddał skok. '''Chris: Andreas 144m.! Mocno zawiesił poprzeczkę dla Isabelli. Robi się ciekawie! :) Isa gotowa? Isabella się wahała, ale popatrzyła z daleka przez chwilę na przyczepę. Isabella: '''Zrobię to! Weszła na belkę. Ruszyła. Odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. '''Chris: Wo! Isabella 144,5m.! czyli o pół metra lepiej od wyniku Andreasa! Isabella: 'Ha! I co? ;D '''Andreas: '''Pfe... jeszcze nie wygrałaś. xD '''Chris: '''I ostatni skok na dziś... Nikita! '''Nikita: '''Jak wygram to poznacie mój smak zemsty!!! Czystej zemsty!!! (demoniczny śmiech)!!! Wszedł na belkę. Ruszył. (ale tym razem zwykłymi nartami) Odbił się z progu i zakończył skok upadkiem. Bardzo mocno się poobijał. '''Chris: '''Auć! Nikita chyba nieszybko dojdzie do siebie... Isabella wygrywa wyzwanie!!! Chef klaszcze z ukrycia. '''Isabella: '''Super! Wygrałam! A ty Andreas możesz mnie pocałować... wiesz gdzie ;) '''Tina: '''Ale mu powiedziałaś laska! Przybiły pionę. '''Chris: '''I ta przyczepa Isabello jest cała twoja! '''Isabella: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''A co do reszty? Jedno z was dziś odpadnie! '''Reszta: '''Ale kanał... Ceremonia Każdy siedział na kamieniach i kłodach podczas ceremonii. A Nikita siedział na wózku inwalidzkim. '''Nikita: '''I tak wygram idioci!!! HAHAHAHA! Mogę was nawet tak pokonać i za chwilę zniszczę cały ten Świat!!! '''Reszta: '(Ziew)! '''Chris: '''Zła wiadomość jest taka, że skończyły się pianki... '''Ben: '''Cóż, trudno :/ '''Chris: '''Z tego powodu postanowiłem wyświetlić oficjalnie, jak głosowaliście ;D '''Reszta: '''Tylko nie to! -.- '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, jest coś takiego co tajne dane! '''Chris: '''Mam to gdzieś xD O. Zaczynamy! Chris włącza TV ze głosowania uczestników. '''Judy: Nikita mnie trochę nie lubi, więc sorry :/ Markus: Nie ma tu miejsca dla ciebie. Pa Nikita! Ben: Nikita to już dawno powinien trafić do psychiatryka... Emily: Głosuję na Tinę... Ona jest po prostu pojebana! Manuela: Emily karze mi głosować na Tinę, więc spoko. Andreas: Ten debil Nikita ma stąd zniknąć! Thomas: Ten psychopata mnie przeraża. Nara Nikita :P Tatiana: Nie będę tęsknić za tym czymś xD Nikita... Fatih: Wracaj stąd skąd przybyłeś... Nikita! Nikita: Spalę każdego HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Najbardziej Tinę!!! HAHAHAHAAH!! Tina: Nikita to psychol, ale Emily jest gorsza, więc głosuję na nią. Isabella: Zrobiła w tym show tyle złego, że powinna ją spotkać karma... Emily! Chris: 'Tak głosowaliście ;) '''Chris: '''Ostatecznie 7 głosów otrzymał Nikita!!! Pora się pożegnać ;) '''Nikita: '''HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Nie zdążycie! Może nie chodzę, ale za chwilę wysadzę tę wyspę! Ten Świat! I ten... Nagle przyjeżdża jakiś helikopter. '''Uczestnicy: '''O! '''Pilot: '''Nikita! Jesteś aresztowany do zakładu psychiatrycznego! Tym razem nam nie uciekniesz! '''Nikita: '''Nie dacie rady, bo za chwilę ten Świat wybuchnie!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Wyjął z kieszeni pistolet, ale lekarze do niego szybciej strzelili pociskami usypiającymi i zasnął. '... Po chwili helikopter odleciał razem z Nikitą. Tina: '''To było zaskakujące. '''Ben: '''Na szczęście go zabrali. Uff! '''Emily: Isabella? Widzę, że drugi raz chce ze mną mieć do czynienia. Jednak tym razem zniszczę ją bardziej (Zgniotła śliwkę) Chris: '''Tak... szaleniec Nikita w końcu wrócił do swojego domu! Jednak widzę, że ma godną następczynię. Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew